


haunted high school

by sizhu



Series: a bunch of hocus pocus [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Haunted Houses, High School, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are responsible for ticket sales for the high school's haunted house-slash-trunk or treat. Yuuri and Viktor are responsible for a classroom.It's sickeningly domestic.





	haunted high school

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still trying to convince myself that little things are okay.

"I would rather be anywhere else right now." Yuri kicked the pavement under the table he was sitting at. A lockbox sat propped open as he counted money. A lull in visitors gave him time to do an intermediate tally.

"Even JJ's party?" Otabek arched an eyebrow.

"…Never mind, I take it back." Yuri grumbled. "Fuck, I lost count."

"Don't blame me," Otabek said. "Incoming."

"Ugh." Yuri dropped the money back in the lockbox and turned his attention to the next group of people. "I better be getting extra credit for this bullshit. Haunted houses are lame. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have detention."

"Why _do_ you have detention?"

"Ugh. It's embarrassing." Yuri huffed. "Someone was talking shit about Katsuki and Viktor, okay? And like, yeah, they're disgusting but only I'm allowed to talk shit about them."

"Yeah, I get that." Otabek unclipped the section rope, allowing a new line to form in front of Yuri's table. The line moved quickly, due to Otabek's efficiency and Yuri's prickly nature. And, if the idle conversation was to be believed, one of the classrooms for the "haunted house" was super popular. "If someone was talking shit about my family, I'd probably deck them, too."

"They're not—" Yuri cut off at Otabek's arched eyebrow. "Ugh, _fine_."

At the next lull in visitors, Otabek dropped into the chair next to Yuri. His stomach growled, but his expression remained blank They were "at work," so they couldn't leave. They sat there in silence. Yuri started to count the money again, brows furrowed in concentration. They barely noticed the time pass and the last round of visitors exit the school.

"Fuck, I'm starving," Yuri groused. He finished counting, took down the totals, and stuffed the money and the tally sheet into the lockbox. "Beka, let's go see if Katsuki has any left."

"Is it time to close up?" Beka asked, checking his watch. The sun had dipped below the horizon hours ago, and sure enough, it was almost 9pm. "Time flies, I guess."

After hours, the school _should_ radiate cursed energies. It was long after dark and normally the building would be empty and silent. But since the school had been hosting a haunted house themed "trunk or treat" for the local neighborhoods, the halls were still lit, and teachers were still in their classrooms. Some families had lingered behind to talk about how well their kids were doing in classes and the like. Yuri paid them no mind has he stuffed one hand in his pockets, the other carrying the lockbox. Otabek maintained a steady pace at Yuri's side, eyes drooping occasionally. Once or twice he drifted into Yuri's space. Each time, Yuri nudged him back.

"Dude, stay awake, we're almost there." Yuri grumbled. "I'm not carrying both you and the lockbox."

"It's way past my bedtime, Yura," Otabek said, completely straight faced. "I only volunteered because of you."

Yuri tightened his jaw in an effort not to laugh while warmth spread across his cheeks. "Thanks. I would have died of boredom."

"Or murdered a child."

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"Murdered a child's parents, then."

"…Okay, that's fair."

"Yura. Beka." Yuuri greeted them as they approached. His smile was gentle, fond even. He reached out and ruffled Yuri's hair.

Yuri scowled and swatted Yuuri's hand away. "Stop that, I'm not a kid."

Otabek arched an eyebrow at him, and Yuri huffed. "You know what I meant. Anyway, feed me. I'm starving."

"Sure," Yuuri said. He stepped aside and ushered the two teens into his classroom. "Vitya just got back with takeout. Help yourselves."

"Gross." Yuri made a face, but he softened when he noticed two separate bags set aside with his and Otabek's names on them. He handed off the lockbox to Yuuri and Viktor, huffing. "I guess you don't completely suck."

"That's very kind of you." Yuuri laughed. He paused and glanced at Viktor. "Vitya, take the plastic fangs out before you eat."

"Oops," Viktor said, grinning sheepishly.

" _Gross_." Yuri scoffed. He rolled his eyes and dropped into one of the tiny student desks with his bag of takeout. "So how was it?"

"Yuurasha's room was the most popular," Viktor chimed in before Yuuri could answer.

"Vitya…" Yuuri shook his head and sighed. He smiled. "I suppose he's not wrong, but only because you and Beka worked so hard, Yura. Your zombie tiger was very popular."

"Of course it was." Yuri sniffed. He stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Zombie tigers are awesome."

Said zombie tiger was placed in the corner of the room, prowling on top of one of the student desks. Fake spiders and bats hung from the ceiling, and wispy decorative cobwebs littered the corners. A light up pumpkin made its home on the window sill.

"Of course they are." Yuuri nodded sagely. "Vitya made a little girl cry."

"I did not!"

"His demon prince costume was very convincing." Yuuri hummed, taking a prim bite of his food. Both he and Viktor were mostly out of their costumes now, though they both still had their makeup on. The gold eyeshadow with red accents made Yuuri's eyes pop. He'd long since taken out his own fake fangs—it was very difficult to talk with them in. He'd stripped most of his costume, folded neatly on his desk. His slacks and the t-shirt he wore as an undershirt were rumpled from the evening's events.

Viktor grumbled but sighed. He smiled. His eyeliner was sharp enough to kill a man, and he was still wearing the fake horns on his head, along with a fake tail attached to his belt loop. Most of the rest of his fancy suit was tossed over Yuuri's desk chair, leaving him in slacks and a white button down. "Her parents were good sports about it. I felt so bad, though!"

"To be fair, you _did_ fall out of my supply closet," Yuuri said. "The jump scare sent the poor girl's father bolting down the hallway. It was quite the scene. I'm not sure they'll allow us to do a room next year. Something about 'too scary'."

Yuri snorted. "Awesome. That means you can do the ticket sales next year."

"Yura almost murdered a child."

"Did not."

"A child's parent, then."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Yuuri just smiled indulgently. "Thank you for your hard work tonight.


End file.
